The Storm's Daughter
by BadWolf63
Summary: The Doctor finds his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Doctor's daughter fic. The title comes from the Doctor's title of "The Oncoming Storm" I will try to update regularly, enjoy.** _ **Italics are thoughts.**_

 **Disclaimer: This all belongs to the BBC, I own nothing but Tessa**

11th Doctor'sPOV:

River and I are sitting together in our little girl's new room. We are both a bit shell shocked at being parents. I have not had kids for a long time now, it should be very interesting.

"This room is amazing" says River, looking around the room, "Did you design it for her?"

"No," I reply, "a few hours after she was born, I came in here to find that the TARDIS had made her this room. It is nice, isn't it."

The room is painted a sparkling shade of gold and has Galliferian painted in beautifulred spirals all over three of the walls. The fourth wall has what looks like a full length window, but the outside scenery can change to what ever the occupant wants. At the moment, it is a gold and red supernova. The TARDIS had even dredged up mine and River's old crib and our little Tessa was now sleeping in it. I hug my wife, our little family relaxed and peaceful.

Then, Tessa starts to cry. I go and pick her up and walk around the room with her patting her back. When she won't stop crying, I sit down in her new red rocking chair and take out my sonic. She coos as I flash it around her until she has stopped crying. I start singing a Gallifreyan lullaby to her. By the time I am finished, her little blue eyes have closed and she is asleep. I put her back in her crib and turn to find River asleep in one of the chairs. I sit down next to her and

close my eyes as well.

Time skip to when Tessa is 4

"Ow ow ow ow" I mutter as little Tessa pulls on my hair from her seat on my shoulders.

I am currently trying to fly us to 21st century America so we can get pancakes for breakfast, an endeavor that is not helped by the 4 year old Time Lady sitting on my head.

As I struggle, River sits on theother end of the console and laughs.

"Can't you help me?" I complain

"No, I can't," she replies, " And besides, you know that I can't do anything to get her down anyway. She is as stubborn as you are."

I sigh, knowing that she is right. I mange to land us without crashing into ancient Greece and flip the little girl over my shoulders and into my arms.

She giggles as I pull on one of her curls. Her hair is the same color as mine, but it is very curly, like River's.

I drop her onto her feet and tell her to go get dressed for breakfast. She runs off, her curls flying.

About 10 minutes later she comes out in a black t-shirt from the 2036 Summer Olympics,a pair of jeans, and pink converse sneakers.

"Let's go Daddy, let's go!" she squeals.

I laugh and walk towards the door where River and Tessa are waiting.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes," Tessa sings as we walk across the parking lot towards the door.

I laugh and join in singing with her.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"We sing at the top of our lungs, while River walks behind us, shaking her head.

As we wait for our food, Tessa and i start playingwith the syrup.

"Honestly!," River says to me, "You have the maturity of a 4 year old!"

I am spared having to respond by the arrival of our breakfast. River got a small stack of blueberry pancakes, while Tessa and I both got jumbo stacks of their chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips, chocolate sauce, and powdered sugar.

River gapes at us as we both attack our breakfasts.

By the time we are finished, River is sitting back in her chair, half her pancakes left over while Tessa and I are bouncing around in our chairs with cleared plates and massive sugar highs.

We pay and then wander out of the restaurant and towards the TARDIS.

Time skip to when Tessa is 13

"Run" I yell as we dart through the ship's corridors.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!," scream thecreatures behind us.

Tessa is running right behind me when I hear her yelp.

I turn to see her lying on the floor with a large burn across her leg. She stands up, leaning on me for support and pullsout the sonic I gave her for her birthday. She flashes it at the Daleks, disabling their weapons and flashes it in the air twice, alerting River to our position. As the TARDIS forms around us, one of the Daleks says "We will find you, daughter of the Doctor. When we do, you will pay!"

The TARDIS finishes materializing and I dart to the console and fly us away.

"All I wanted was for you to have a nice little birthday trip" I mutter under my breath.

Once we are away from the planet, I run to her and pick her up. While River drives the TARDIS, I take Tessa to the infirmary.

"How is your leg, Tess?" I ask as I sit her on one of the infirmary beds and start to bandage her leg.

"I'm ok," she replies, " My leg hurts though and it was really scary."

 _"More than scary," I think," I have never been so terrified. This is the 3rd close call with the Daleks in as many months. They have been looking for her ever since she blew up one of their major ships. It's just not safe for her anymore."_

I give her some pain medication and then let her fall asleep.

While she sleeps, River and I talk in the console room. We have both come to the same conclusion. Using the Chameleon Arch, we will make her human for a little while. It will be just long enough for us to destroy all of their knowledge of her. Then, we will come back and pick her up.

We spend a few hours deciding what family to place her with, and figuring out who's minds we will have to alter. Finally, we have everything decided.

She is still sleeping when we place her into the Chameleon Arch.

It only takes a minute or so and then it is done. We have placed her Time Lady essence in to a necklace and we have left a subconscious warning to never take it off.

Two hours later, we have left her with her new human family. I left her with her favorite leather jacket with her sonic sewn into a hidden pocket.

I stand by the doors of the TARDIS, hesitant to leave her alone.

"We will be back for her very soon," River says from behind me, "The sooner we get to work, the sooner we can come back."

I sigh and close the doors, walking to the console and flying us back in to space.

 **That is is for this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. I will post another chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **So, before I start the next chapter, I would like to thank rab70419 for being the first person to review this story. I am so happy that you liked it. So, everyone, enjoy this chapter.**

 **As usual, I own nothing and nobodybut Tessa.**

This is about one year after Tessa was left with the human family

Tessa's POV:

"And so, the French and Indian war ended in 1763, granting England much of the European territory in North America.". I groan, placing my head on my arms, trying to block out my History teacher's droning voice. "Miss Smith!" My teacher yells, "Are you paying any attention to me?"

"I am paying attention to you, Mrs. Hartman" I answer.

 _"Dear lord," I think, "Somebody get me out of here, pull the fire alarm or something, I am so bored."_ I twirl one of my chocolate brown curls around my finger and then straighten my leather jacket.

"If you were paying any attention, then I am sure that you can tell me what we were taking about." my teacher says.

"You were talking about the end of the French and Indian war" I reply, failing to keep the boredom out of my voice.

She glares at me for a moment and then tells me "Correct, but try not to sound so bored." She than turns back to the board to continue her lecture. "Now, after the war.." Her voice fades away as I slip into a daydream. A few minutes later, I am brought back to reality by a sudden scream.

I freeze in terror as 4 alien-looking machines drive into the classroom. They look like pepper shakers with eyestalks and laser guns. One of them has its gun pointed at Mrs. Hartman.

"EXTERMINATE!" It screams as a laser goes off, hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

I instinctively know that she was dead even before she hit the ground.

The creatures put us in a long line and go down the line, scanning us all in turn. After scanning each person they say"Negative" and then move to the next one. Then the get to me, I flinch as the light of the scan covers me, but then, a moment later, the creature says "Negative". I let out a sigh of relief that knocks the pendant on my necklace out of where it was stuck, behind a button on my jacket.

The creatures stop and then turn back towards me.

"Scan level 2" says one of them.

Another light washes over me and then the creatures says "Positive"

I stand frozen in terror as they tell me to come with them.

 _"What do they want?,"_ I wondered _"What are they, anyway."_

"What if I refuse to come with you," I ask.

They responded by turning to the guy standing next to me and shooting him in the chest. He screams as he falls to the ground.

The creature then turns to the girl on the other side of me and aims it's gun at her. She looks at me, her eyes pleading.

"Stop!," I say,"I will come with you."

We walk out in to the hallway.

"Why are we going to the gym?," I ask as we walk towards the doors.

When we walk through the doors I understand must be 35 or 40 of these creatures in the room all waiting.

"Is this her?," asks one of the creatures.

"Excuse me,"I ask, "What are you talking about. What do you want from me."

The lead creature responds,"We want our revenge on you for destroying one of our largest ships and we know that if we have captured you, then your parents will undoubtedly come to rescue you."

"What do you want with my mum and dad?" I ask, " My dad is a Doctor and my mom is a lawyer. What could you want with them. Besides, I didn't do anything!"

"She appears to have had her mind wiped by The Doctor before being sent here." saysone of the creatures.

 _"Who on earth is the Doctor,"_ I wonder.

I open my mouth to ask more questions, when the creature on the left of me tells me to keep my mouth shut.

"We will now send a message to the Doctor" says the lead one.

A large projection appears on the wall opposite me as the creatures send the message.

Then, the screen changes to a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes and a woman with curly blond hair and gray eyes. They both look oddly familiar. They both have confused expressions on their faces as they scan everyone in range of the screen. When they see me, both of their eyes harden. The man asks "What do the Daleks want from us?".

That must be what these creatures are called.

"Well Doctor," says one of them, "We have your daughter, and unless you and your wife surrender yourselves and your TADRIS, then she will be EXTERMINATED!".

"Idiots!," I yell, "He isn't my dad! I said my dad was A doctor not THE Doctor. I don't even know who they are!"

"Let us see if they know who you are," says the lead Dalek, turning towards the screen, "You have 3 minutes to turn yourself in or the last of the Time Ladies shall die" Then he ends the transmission.

By that point, I am just standing there thinking "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

I hear a loud crash as the side doors of the gym are thrown open. The two people from the screen are standing in the doorway looking furious. I lock eyes with the man and he yells "Tessa!".

Then, from my other side I hear "EXTERMINATE!". There is a flash of light and I stumble backwards. The Dalek has somehow hit, not me, but my necklace.

As the necklace explodes into a ball of light around me, I remember who I am and who these people are.

I can't see anything through the bright light except the face of the Doctor.

"Daddy!" I yell running towards him and my mom.

He smiles a huge smile that seems brighter than the light from my necklace that is currently blinding the Daleks.

He grabs my hand and we run back out the door with my mom running behind us, shooting the few Daleks that manage to make it through the light.

When we are about 15 feet from the TARDIS, I hear the sound of a Dalek laser gun. It is far to loud and it, along with my dad's angry yell, is the last thing I hear before I fall to the ground.

 **Ohhh, cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry about the mess that happens when I was trying to post it. The app kept glitching and then it deleted about half the chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review. I will try and post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again. I hoped that you guys liked the last 2 chapters. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my life has been crazy with school and family. Disclaimer: everything belongs to BBC except Tessa.**

* * *

11th Doctor's POV:  
 _"How dare they!"_ I think as River and I stand in the control room looking through the view screen. Tessa is standing in some human school surrounded by Daleks looking confused and terrified.  
"What do the Daleks want from us," I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral.  
"Well, Doctor," the lead Dalek replies, " We have your daughter, and unless you and your wife surrender yourselves and your TARDIS, then she will be EXTERMINATED!"  
I clench my fists to keep from letting the Oncoming Storm out.  
"Idiots!," Tessa yells desperately, " He isn't my dad! I said my dad was A doctor, not The Doctor! I don't even know who they are!".  
I try not to wince at her words. I know that she thinks that she doesn't know who we are, but I feel horrible for what we did. It wasn't even able to keep her safe for a year.  
"Let us see if they know who you are," the lead Dalek says, turning to us, "You have 3 minutes to turn yourself in or the last of the Time Ladies shall die."  
Then he ends the transmission, leaving River and I standing in stunned silence.  
Within seconds we are running around the console room trying desperately to pilot the TARDIS to the building where our daughter is. We park the TARDIS outside of the school's gym and rush towards the doors. I use my sonic to blow the doors open. We storm  
into the gym to see Tessa looking at us withawe and more than a little confusion.  
"Tessa!" I yell.  
Thenwe hear "EXTERMINATE!".  
 _"NO!"_ I think in horror.  
I look at her, expecting her to fall backwards, and she simply stumbles back a step looking at her necklace.  
"What the heck," River says.  
 _"Of course!"_ I think, _"The necklace absorbed the blast from the Dalek gun, destroying it and thereby releasing Tessa's Time Lady essence, memories, and knowledge, but protecting her temporarily."_

I turn to River to explain this but by the look on her face, she figured it out as well.  
Tessa is nowstanding in an explosion of light from her necklace, blinding all of the Dalek's sensors as well as their mechanical eyestalks.  
I run through the light towards her.  
When I get about 10feet away from her, she yells "Daddy!" and starts to run towards me.  
I grab her hand and we run to wear River is standing. The three of us start to run back to the TARDIS, with River running behind us holding of the Daleks with a few well-placed shots from her sonic blaster.  
When we are about 15 feet from the TARDIS, a Dalek comes at us from the side, shooting before we even have a chance to move. It fires its gun, not at me, but at Tessa.  
"NO!" I scream in fury as she falls to the ground.  
I immediately pick her up, carrying her into the TARDIS as River desiccates any Dalek that dares to come within 50 feet of the TARDIS and us.  
As soon as I get into the TARDIS I run straight to the infirmary, only partially aware of River running in behind usand startingpilotthe TARDIS away from this school.  
When I get to the infirmary, I lay her down and get out my screwdriver to start scanning her.  
Just as I get out my sonic, orange and gold energy starts to rise of her.  
I help her stand up and take a few steps back as the energy gets brighter.  
At the same time I hear footsteps running down the hallway, stopping at the infirmary door.  
I step back to stand with River as we watch our daughter have her first regeneration.  
I bright light fills the room as the fire of regeneration engulfs her.  
After a minute of two itstops, leaving behind a brand new Tessa.  
She has bright,waist length,red hair, pale skin, and largehazel eyes.  
She is now,about 5 foot 7 and looks about 25 years old.  
She looks at us and we look at her.  
She sways in place for a minute and then falls, exhausted from her regeneration.  
I pick her up and carry her to her old room.  
Not much has changed since we left her on Earth. I know that eventually we will have to go back and wipe her from everyone's minds, but for now, she needs to rest.  
I look around her room, much of it looks like it did originally with its red and gold walls and its large screen onone wall. But some things are different. She now has a large queen-sized bed, with gold blankets and red pillows. Her favorite teddy  
bear from when she was little was sitting on the bed so I tucked him into her arms as she slept. He was a little brown bear that wore a red fez. River got him as a joke, but he became little Tessa's favorite toy.  
Her room also still has the chair corner from when she was little. It has three fluffy red rocking chairs and a small red couch as well as a gold carpet. Itis the only area of the room with a carpet, as most of the room has a wood floor. The wood  
is almost as soft as a carpet, as it is a special type of wood that came from Gallifrey.  
She has three large bookcase and a desk in the other corner of the room. The bookcases have all of her favorite books including a signed collection of all of Shakespeare plays that I had given her for her 10th birthday. I pull her desk chair over to her  
bedside and switch the image on her window-screen to a picture of a sunset inArcadia before the Time War.  
I lean back in my chair and start to sing the same Gallifreyan song that I used to sing to her when she was a baby. It is sung both out loud and mentally in order to soothe crying or sickchildren.  
It had always made her happy.  
I sat by her bedfor a few hours until she woke up.  
I am still siting by her bed when I hear a soft groan, I lean forward in my chair as Tessa sits up, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Tessa's POV:

* * *

"What happened?Wheream I" Iasksleepily and with a disincentive American accent.  
Ilooks around the room and realizewhere I am  
Then I see my dad  
A huge smile breaks out on myface and Igives him ahug.  
"How about Igo get ready for the day and then we can all have breakfast together and decide what to do today." Isuggests.  
"Exactly what I was going to say." Hereplies  
Ishooshimout of myroom and hestartsto walk down to breakfast, and hopefully, Mom.  
I walk over to my walk in closet, noticing that my window-screen has been changed to my Dad's home planet.  
I step in to the closet and look around for what to wear.  
Then, I realize that I have no idea what I look like.  
I go and stand in front of a full length mirror and look myself over.  
Instead of unruly brown curls, I nowhave straight red hair.  
 _"Having straight hair is going to make things so much easier"_ I think as I pull my hair into a high ponytail.  
I look through my clothes, trying to find something that will complement my red-orange hair and vampire-pale skin.  
 _"I swear, you would think I have never seen the sun before"_ I think as I rummage through my t-shirt collection.  
Eventually, I decide on a soft blue jeans, browncombat boots, a simple green t-shirt, and a zip-up black leather jacket.  
I look at my new outfit in the mirror, suddenly realizing how much taller and older I look.  
The TARDIS had somehow changed all my clothes so that they would fit the new me. I put on the smallgold necklace that used to hold my Time Lady essence. I knowI don'thave to keep it with me, but I amused to it and I genuinely  
like it.  
I take a deep breath and walk out of my closet, grabbing my phone with its gold and red case and sticking it in my back pocket as I go.  
I open my door and start to walk down the hallway to the kitchen.  
When I get there I find my dad siting at thetable drinking some weird tea from a distant planet and my mom making chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Those smell great, Mom," I say by way of greeting as I go to sit by Dad.  
She smiles at me and says "I'm using the chocolate chips from Chiso 4. They have the bast chocolate in the galaxy."  
"In fact," she says, with a sly smile on her face, "Since we are almost outofchocolate and Tessa has never been to the planet, we should go there today."  
"Yeah, that sounds awesome" I say.  
"Wait a minute," Dad says, "How can we be out of chocolate, last I checked we still had two big bars".  
"Well," Mom replies, "I used oneof them to make the pancakes and the other to make the chocolate sauce for the pancakes."  
As she says this, she walks over with three plates of pancakes and a large pitcher of warm chocolate sauce and places them on the table.  
Dad and I stare at our plates and then at each other. Then we both start singing, "Pancakes,Pancakes,Pancakes!" As we cut into our pancakes and star pouring obscene amounts of chocolate sauce onto them.  
"So, its decided," mom says over our song, "We will go to Chiso 4 today."  
"And this time," she says, shooting a look at Dad, "We won't get kicked out for blowing up one of the chocolate farms."  
"It wasn't my fault," Dad mutters, "I was being chased by Judoon.".  
"Excuses, Excuses." I joke as I take a bite of pancakes.  
I was definitely looking forward to a nice day of chocolate and no risks of death.  
Of course, that wasn't what I was going to get

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**. **I hopeyou enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that it was so short, I will try to make the next one longer and Iwill try to post the next one soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, it's me again. I'm really sorry that i didn't update sooner. I'll try and update more frequently from now on. _Italics are thoughts._ Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tessa.**

* * *

11th Doctor's POV:

After we finished our breakfast of double chocolate pancakes, River went up to her room to get ready. While she was up there, I dragged Tessa to the console room so that we could get to Chiso 4 without any delay. We went through the history of the planet to find a safe time and place to land, where there wouldn't be war, or disease, or other versions of me running around. We decided on going during their autumn season about 100 years before humans discovered the planet and completely ruined it with their trade and pollution. At this point in time, the people of the planet had never seen someone from another planet before. Obviously, we would attract some attention if we went walking around on the planet without some disguise, so we started to look up what disguise we would need for that time period. The TARDIS, instantly figuring out what we wanted, showed us a picture of what we would need to look like and where the outfit was in the central wardrobe.

As we were heading to the wardrobe, we ran into River. She had done her own search and had found pictures of how we should look. The Chisoan people looked relatively human, except for the fact that they all had neon pink hair with white streaks in it and swirling black tattoos all over their bodies. The women typically wore soft brown pants, colorful t-shirts, and brown boots during the winter. The men wore mostly the same thing but with tunics instead of t-shirts. Tessa and River had a lot of fun dying my hair bright pink with white streaks, so that I looked like a raccoon gone horribly wrong.

Of course River and Tessa both look great with their new hair. Tessa is wearing her new pink hair up in a ponytail, with the white streaks curling around the outside and a matching white t-shirt. River somehow managed to dye he curls bright pink with the same white streaks mixed in and the same type of shirts as Tessa. Once we have finished getting ready, we all head back to the console room, with River and Tessa laughing hysterically at my pink and white hair. We start to pilot the TARDIS through the Time Vortex and, as usual, River and Tessa poke fun at my driving skills. After a few minutes of crashing about, we arrive on Chiso 4. River helps Tessa up from where she had fallen and then we all walk out of the TARDIS.

For once, we got the steering correct and are at the correct point in time. We have landed the TARDIS on a hilltop overlooking a large valley. There is a deep blue river cutting through the valley, with a large village on one side, and hundreds of cocoa bean trees on the other. The village took up about half of its side of the valley, with the other half occupied by other assorted crops. There are a few bridges leading across the wide river, with people walking back and forth across them carrying baskets. We had come near the end of the harvest and there would be a large festival starting the next day.

We start to walk down the hill, with Tessa marveling at the purple streaked sky, the burning pink sun, and the rose tinted light distorting the reflections on the lake. She runs ahead of us, down the hill and stopping by the river bank. River laughs, grabs my hand, and pulls me down towards the riverbank. When we reach the riverbank, River and I stand next to Tessa and study the village.

Then we hear a snap and a loud scream and we whirl around to see that one of the bridge's support has given way and someone has fallen into the fast moving river. Before I even have a chance to move, Tessa is running towards person who is desperately trying to fight their way back to the riverbank.

"Oh my god," River says, "It's a little girl.".

Tessa dives into the river and starts to swim to the girl. She grabs her around her middle, trying to reassure her over the sound of the rushing water. Tessa pulls the girl over her shoulder and turns to swim back to the shore when she suddenly stops, a look of horror on her face. She seems to have been caught by something and it is steadily pulling her towards the mill that is a bit downstream.

The mill has a large wooden wheel churning through the water, sure death for anyone caught in it. River and I run to the riverbank as Tessa tries to keep both herself and the little girl above water.

"Something has my leg," she yells to me, "Throw me the sonic!"

I hesitate for a moment, debating whether or not I should simply go in after her.

"Do it!" River yells at me.

I pull my sonic out of my jacket pocket and throw it to her. She grabs it out of the air and points it at the water.

Something under the water seems to groan and Tessa wrenches her foot out of whatever has ensnared it and starts moving over to the shore.

* * *

Tessa POV:

After I pull myself out of the river, I look across the water to find my parents staring at the little girl and I from across the river. I sit on the bank for a moment, breathing heavily and then turn to the little girl beside me and start scanning her for injuries. Luckily, she is fine, other than a few bruises. Some of the people from the village are walking over, including the woman who had screamed when the bridge broke. The girl looks about 13 or 14 and has long straight pink hair with streaks of white, proving that we are at least on the right planet.

"I'm Tessa," I tell her, "What is your name?".

"I'm Caeleah." she replies, looking up at me with gold eyes.

I look down at my leg and see the beginnings of a bruise where my leg had been grabbed. There is also a ring of brown, shaped almost like a hand, around my ankle. It looks to me like it is mud or dirt, but a quick scan with the sonic proves that it is not. It's chocolate.

"Tessa" Caeleah says, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," I reply, "How about you.".

"I'm fine," she says, "Why did you save me? You could have been killed yourself".

"I couldn't just let you die." I say to her, "You are just a child, and I knew that you shouldn't die now."

"Tessa," a voice yells.

It's my dad, he and my mother have come across one of the stable bridges and are running to me. Both my parents and the villagers reach us at the same time, my dad helps me up as a woman with gold eyes does the same with Caeleah. I look around at the villagers and notice that all of them have brown eyes, not gold, save for the woman who is helping Caeleah up and the man standing behind her.

"I am the Lady Inina of the Metaoin people, and this is my husband, the Lord Nukpana," the woman says, gripping Caeleah's hand tightly, "Thank you so much for saving our daughter.".

The man behind her nods to us as Inina says his name. "We are very grateful to you." He says before holding two fingers across his chest, flipping them over, and extending his hand a bit, as a symbol of thanks. I nod in return.

"Please come to our house so that we may learn more of each other." Inina says.

"We would love to," my mother replies, "I am River Song, and this is my husband the Doctor"

"I'm Tessa," I say, when Inina looks to me.

The villagers disperse back to their daily work, as we begin to follow them back to their house. Most of the houses in the village are simple wood houses with one or two floors, flat roofs, and rope ladders hanging down from the roof. There are also pathways between them, all leading to a central market area where there is a well and a few stores. We walk through the village and stop in front of a three story stone house.

"This is our home," Inina says, gesturing to the house, "Please come in.".

"I am going to go change," Caeleah says to me, "Would you like to change as well? You can not be comfortable in those wet clothes.".

"I would love to, thank you." I reply.

We walk up the stairs, winding around and around as we go up to the very top of the stairs. She opens the stained glass double doors and we step into her room. I look around the room. The room is shaped like a circle, with her bed nestled on the opposite side of the room and three large blue beanbag-like chairs next to a large set of double windows to the left of us.

She walks over to the wardrobe to the right of us and pulls out 2 shirts, one purple one that is her size and one blue one that is my size, and hands them to me before leaning over to dig through the brown trunk next to her wardrobe. After a minute of rummaging around, she pulls out two pairs of brown pants, one larger new looking pair and a smaller worn pair. She hands me the larger pair and points me to the bathroom so that I can change.

After I change, I come out of the bathroom and sit down on one of her chairs as she tosses me a pair of brown combat boots. She is sitting on the side of her bed lasing up her own boots.

"Would you like a brush, your hair is a bit..." she trails off gesturing at my newly dried, but messy hair.

"I'd love that. Thank you." I respond.

She pulls a brush out of a drawer and tosses it to me. I start pulling through my hair while trying to start a conversation.

"So how old are you?" I ask her, looking through a curtain of pink hair.

"You know," I think, "I might keep the hair pink, I like it."

"I'm 13," Caeleah.

"Really," I say surprised.

"I know, I know," she laughs, "I look like I'm 8, I'm just really short.".

We laugh together as we stand up.

"How about you," Caeleah asks me.

"I'm 23," I lie, because at this point I just go by what I look like, I don't know if I am 14 or 114.

"Where are you from?" she asks me as we start to walk down the stairs.

I am spared from answering by a sudden scream.

"Oh not again," I mutter.

Caeleah grins at me and we take off running down the stairs.

* * *

11th Doctor POV:

As the girls walk up the stairs, we walk into the sitting room.

Inina sits down in one of the white chairs and gestures to the couch beside her in an invitation to sit down.

"Please excuse me," Nukpana says, as he begins to walk up the stairs, "I have matters to attend to.".

I study him for a moment, my eyes narrowed suspiciously, something seems wrong about him. From the look River sends me, she feels the same.

"So," Inina says, oblivious to our silent conversation, "Where are you from?"

"Oh," says River, "We are from a small village just over the West Mountains. It is called Czas."

I snort, because I know that "Czas" means Time in one of the Earth languages.

We exchange pleasantries for a little while longer, then we hear an earsplitting scream.

We all jump up from our seats and we hear the girl's feet running down the stairs.

Caeleah and Tessa appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh boy," Caeleah says looking out a large window between the bottom of the stairs and the front door.

She goes to the side of the stairs and opens a small cabinet. She pulls out a large bow, made of the wood from the cacao plants and a quiver of arrows made from the same material. The arrows seem to be dipped in a greenish-gray substance.

She readies the bow and throws the quiver over her shoulder before darting to the door.

Caeleah throws a look back at Tessa, "Are you coming?"

Tessa smirks and runs out the door after her new friend.

I sigh and look over to River who looks back at me with the same smirk that her daughter had just displayed and we run out the door after the two girls. As soon as we are out of the house, Inina closes and locks the door and retreats into the upper part of the house.  
We run out of the house, following Caeleah as she joins a group of villagers armed with the same type of bows and arrows that she has. They run to the middle of a large grassy area near the river where a large group of brown humanoids whose skin looks like it is slowly melting off them are pulling themselves out of the water. The villagers assume a triangle shaped formation, aiming their bows at the group of monsters.  
"That's not going to work," I mutter, an idea to what the monsters are forming in the back of my head, "They'll all be killed."  
I reach into my pocket and fish around for my sonic. When my hand comes up empty, I realize that Tessa never gave it back to me.  
"We have to get that girl her own sonic." I say to River.  
"Personally, I think she would prefer a sonic blaster" River says, laughing when I look at her with a horrified expression, "I was just kidding."  
We run up to the side of the clearing where the villagers are. When Caeleah sees us she motions to us to stay behind the row of trees ringing the left side of the village. Tessa stands to the right of the young girl, the sonic held aloft. They face the mass of creatures, determination clear on their faces. Caeleah raises her bow and draws the arrow back to her ear, her eyes on the lead creature.  
"Fire!" she yells, releasing the bowstring.  
A wave of arrows cut through the tense air, their tips glowing with the strange greenish-gray substance that I saw on Caeleah's arrows when we were in the house. As the first of the arrows hit the creature, the substance on them start to dissolve the monsters. Tessa looks at the slowly dissolving mess that is the front line of the creatures with shock before scanning them with the sonic.  
"That's impossible." I hear her say.  
"What is it" Caeleah says before ordering the villagers to fire again.  
"They are Autons." Tessa says, "But they are made of chocolate instead of plastic. That's not possible."  
Tessa looks around in confusion before locking eyes with River. They have a silent conversation before Tessa turns back to face the monsters and begins to fiddle with the sonic, trying desperately to find a way to destroy the Autons.

"There have never been this many of them" Caeleah says, "What is going on?".  
The villagers fire volley after volley, but the Autons just keep coming.  
"Scatter!" Caeleah yells to the villagers.  
The villagers break formation and dart in all different directions. The majority of them pair up in groups of two or three and dash up the rope ladders on the sides of the houses, pulling the ladders up behind them as they go. Once they are on the roofs, they take aim at the monsters with their bows. Caeleah and Tessa stand on the ground in the middle of the central ring of houses, looking like perfect bait. The Autons walk into the ring of houses, right where the girls wanted them to be. As the Autons start to close in on Tessa and Caeleah, the two girls turn so that they are back to back. The villagers fire into the cluster of Autons that are closing in on the two girls, but there are just too many of them.  
Suddenly, the Autons freeze in place, as if they are listening to someone. Then they start moving again, their hands splitting in half.  
"No!" River screams, knowing what will happen a second before it does.  
BANG!  
A bolt hits Caeleah and she falls to the side.  
Tessa catches her before she can hit the ground, looking at the young girl in horror. She looks up again to find the lead Auton's gun three inches from her face.  
BANG!  
Tessa drops to the ground, Caeleah falling right next to her. The villagers have stopped firing and all look torn between crying and screaming. Two sets of the Auton's lean over and pick the girls up, dragging them along as the group makes its way back to the river.  
"She's not regenerating," River says hopefully, "She's still alive! They both are!" Two of the villagers run after them, but are shot down immediately by the Autons.  
"Don't go after them." I warn the remaining villagers, "We will rescue them, don't worry" I say. The Autons disappear into the river with Tessa and Caeleah, leaving all of us staring after them. As soon as they disappear, River and I rush towards the water. We look in to see that the Autons and the girls have disappeared.  
"There must be some type of door or entrance under the water." River says, trying to keep her voice level, "We can use the TARDIS to try and locate an entrance."  
She starts to walk back to the TARDIS as I squat down to study the water.  
I reach into the blue water, to see if I could feel a trapdoor or some trace of where they went. My hand closes on something round and metal.  
"What the…." I think.  
I pull my hand of of the water, my fingers clutching the object I had found.  
I lay it in my hands and study it.

It's my sonic screwdriver.  
"It must have fallen out of her hands when they dragged her into the water." I think, turning it over in my hands.  
I pocket the sonic and stand up.  
"I will get you back Tessa," I say under my breath, "I promise."  
With that, I turn and walk back to the TARDIS where River is waiting.

* * *

 **Again, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to post the next chapter soon. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to like and follow this story!**


End file.
